


Not Alone

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Happy Draco Malfoy, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n spends Christmas at Hogwarts and finds he’s not the only one.





	Not Alone

“Hey Draco”.

Y/n sat beside the white haired boy, smiling at him and setting the wrapped gift down.

Draco looked up at y/n and grinned.

“Not going home for Christmas?”

Draco shook his head, playing with the food on his plate.

“Why?”

“Just stuff going on. Said I should stay here this year.”

Y/n nodded, having heard the rumours of what usually happened at the Malfoy house ever since Voldemort’s supposed return.

“You didn’t go home?”

“Nah. My parents are busy. The Weasley’s invited me over though, with Hermione and Harry, but I figured I’d rather spend Christmas here. I like it when no one’s around. You can just go and explore the castle, find nice little spots and relax for a few weeks”, y/n replied, staring out of the towering windows, the pure white snowflakes falling and collecting along the edge, frosting up the glass.

“Beautiful, right?” he asked, still staring out of the window.

Draco stared at y/n, smiling at the way he always seemed to look so at peace and calm, sweet and perfect.

“The greatest thing I could ever imagine”, he breathed out, his heart pounding in his chest when y/n turned his head and stared right into Draco’s blue eyes.

They stared for a few seconds, neither boys able to look away until the girl across the hall dropped a goblet, the clattering echoing in the fairly empty hall.

“Uh-so…”, Draco mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, y/n playing with the bow on the present in front of him.

“Wh-who’s that for?”

Y/n looked at where Draco was pointing, having completely forgotten about the gift, despite staring at it just a second ago, his brain too focussed on the way Draco’s eyes shined and the way his smile made him look even more handsome than usual, if that was possible. 

“Oh yea! That’s-uh-that’s for you”, he mumbled, still feeling awkward after the staring match and pushing the present to Draco.

“You didn’t have to”.

Y/n shook his head, insisting he wanted to.

He watched in anticipation as Draco tore apart the wrapping paper, a brand new book and a cute little jumper together.

“I-I know you most likely don’t need this. I mean, you’re Draco Malfoy. But-I just thought, maybe you could use a book. Just-if things get a bit much at home, just-maybe get everything out instead of bottling it up. And-uh-the jumper is just to wear. I thought you’d look cute in it”, he admitted.

Draco blushed slightly, taken aback by y/n’s forwardness.

“T-thanks. I don’t have anything for you though”.

“That’s fine. I wasn’t expecting anything.”

Y/n and Draco ate comfortably together, eventually leaving the hall, walking alongside each other.

“So, what’s there to do in this castle?” Draco asked, not sure how he was meant to spend the next few weeks.

“Loads. You just need to know where to go. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you”.

Draco chuckled, shaking his head as y/n led him to their destination.

“The Black Lake?” Draco asked, shivering in the cold.

“Yep. Come on Draco. It’s fun. Just sit here, lookout at everything.”

“It’s bloody cold”.

Y/n giggled, the sound warming Draco’s heart, wishing he could hear that a lot more often.

Although he got along great with y/n, the boy was also friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron. So it was always fairly awkward when they’d all bump into each other. Y/n had tried, but there was no changing the feelings there, so he just hung out with them separately.

Of course, being a Gryffindor meant he had more time to spend with the other Gryffindor’s instead of the Slytherin boy. Draco hated this, but he always looked forward to the times when y/n would come over, Draco letting him into the Slytherin common room, none of the others daring to bother y/n, knowing the friendship they had, or the relationship which many speculated and wished would finally happen.

Y/n shoved Draco lightly, sitting in the snow, not caring that it’d most likely melt and get his pants wet.

Draco huffed, wanting y/n to know he disapproved, but was quickly pulled down by y/n, plopping down in the snow.

They sat there for a few minutes, the breeze flowing across them, the soft snow landing on their faces, melting on their skin.

Y/n stared out into the lake, the way the frozen water shimmered in the sunlight, the skies clear and white.

He loved winter. It was cold, but beautiful. There was something about it that just made him feel at ease.

“I love this. Quiet. Peace. It’s nice”, Draco whispered, staring at y/n once again.

Y/n turned his head, looking at Draco’s shivering form and moved closer, huddling into the boy, leaning his head on Draco’s shoulder.

Draco was taken aback for a second, unsure of what to do before he leaned his head on top of y/n’s, enjoying how soft his hair was, the smell of shampoo on him.

They sat there in silence, enjoying the view and the warmth each provided for almost an hour, y/n beginning to yawn despite it only being past noon.

“I think we should go back in now”.

Y/n nodded, Draco getting up and wiping the snow off himself, drying his pants with a spell before helping y/n up, who did the same.

They walked back to the castle, y/n stopping halfway and deciding to take the risk, grabbing Draco’s face and pulling the boys head down, connecting their lips.

Draco kissed back with no hesitation, enjoying the feeling of y/n’s soft yet cold lips on his, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long”, y/n admitted, his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against Draco’s.

Draco smiled, caressing y/n’s cheek with his thumb.

“Same”.

They smiled at each other before walking back to the castle, their fingers intertwined, knowing they wouldn’t be alone for Christmas. They had each other.


End file.
